


Meet Me In the Dark

by Patchwork_Author



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Teasing, they're too horny for their own good, this is. shameless, what timeline is this? who knows. the good one I guess cause it's got Red Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Author/pseuds/Patchwork_Author
Summary: Ruby and Regina are trying - keyword, try – to keep their relationship behind closed doors for now, but timing isn't exactly on their side, and neither one of them are really known for self-control. If they WANT some alone time, they might need to try a different tactic.aka "Five Times Regina and Ruby almost get caught and one time they out themselves"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Meet Me In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the equivalent of showing up to class five minutes late with Starbucks except that I'm showing up to a fandom several YEARS late with smut. Whoops? Anyone who enjoys this can thank or blame (your choice) konako.tumblr.com for inspiring...well, this whole journey honestly lol. 
> 
> Did I make myself rewatch any of the show to make this more canon compliant???? No. No I did not.

I.

“I love it when you get like this.”

Regina would normally bite out some snarky response to Ruby’s comment, but she cannot find it in herself to care about keeping up appearances when Ruby has her hands on her. Everywhere _except_ , of course, where Regina desperately wants to be touched.

Besides, Ruby isn’t teasing her. Her voice is affectionate as she nips at Regina’s neck. Regina isn’t sure when that happened, or when she became okay with it, but she’s too damned busy right now to care.

“ _Ruby_ ,” Regina pants, dangerously close to a whine, as she cants her hips forward, trying to find what she needs.

For what it’s worth, Ruby doesn’t tease. She _could_ lord it over Regina – and other day, maybe she would – but for now, Ruby’s eyes glint hungrily and she ties her hair up into a hasty, messy bun before she starts kissing down Regina’s body.

She just starts to mouth at Regina’s thigh when it happens.

The front door slams open. “Mom! I’m home!”

Regina and Ruby both freeze, Regina’s head falling back on the pillow. “Of course,” she mutters. She loves her son. She would, and has, moved heaven and earth for him. The boy, however, has horrible timing.

“Mom?” Henry’s voice travels up the stairs.

Ruby climbs off of Regina and she tosses Regina her discarded clothes quickly, scrambling to get herself dressed, too.

Regina walks around the bed to greet Henry while Ruby…hides? Sneaks out the window? She’s not exactly sure. Before she makes it out of the bedroom though, Ruby’s hand snakes around her wrist, and she presses a quick kiss there, and then captures her lips.

“Sorry, we couldn’t finish,” she says.

“Yes, well,” Regina says, and smooths a hand over her dress. “I suppose a rain check is in order.”

Ruby grins wolfishly and Regina clears her throat before going to greet Henry.

She gets to the second-floor landing when she hears him say, “Mom? Why is Ruby’s jacket here?”

Regina closes her eyes and can hear Ruby snickering behind her, even as Regina is already searching for a believable white lie.

II.

Wolfstime brings a lot of changes and difficulties for Ruby, but some of them are subtler than others. Her emotions run higher, change more easily, her patience is a little thinner and…well…

Her libido shoots up.

Look, it’s not her fault, okay? Her emotions are just _stronger_ , desire included.

Normally, she can handle herself. Normally, she and Regina just fuck it out when they can get a minute. _Normally_ , she isn’t stuck in the middle of Henry’s birthday party at the Charmings’ place.

She tries to sate herself by just keeping close to Regina, stealing touches when she could. Brushing their hands together, standing at her shoulder as they pour themselves a drink. She’s _needy_ , okay? So far, it isn’t doing her any good.

Regina either did not realize what time of the month it was or was being very, very mean, because she was only making things worse. She brushed her hand over Ruby’s waist, or stared at her with that _look_. When they were all sitting on the couch and chairs, watching Henry open presents, Regina’s fingers absently traced patterns on Ruby’s leg, climbing higher and higher up her thigh while Ruby’s fingers dug into the fabric.

Worse, still, are the moments she’s not paying attention to Ruby at all.

Ruby is not a fan of the dog comparisons, thank you very much, but she…may have had a need for attention that borders on canine, occasionally. It is absolutely _not_ her fault if, after Regina had been talking to Mary Margaret for five minutes, only occasionally looking over at Ruby, that Ruby gets off of the couch and walks over, skimming her hand over the small of Regina’s back as she slips by her to go towards the stock of wine.

“Out of red, dear,” Regina says absently as Ruby looks at the labels.

Ruby turns to her, pouting, but Regina’s already back to half-listening to whatever Mary Margaret is talking about. The lack of attention has the wolf pacing in circles.

Regina, apparently, had finished off the red wine, so Ruby takes it on herself to walk over the _moment_ Mary Margaret turns back to David, plucking the glass from Regina’s fingers and swallowing the rest of it.

“Seriously?” Regina says, but if she sounds displeased, it doesn’t show. She’s staring at Ruby’s mouth. Ruby flicks her tongue out to catch a stray drop of wine. Regina’s eyes follow. Ruby certainly has her attention now.

They gather around the table to sing Happy Birthday while Henry blew out his candles. Nobody is watching her, so Ruby positions herself behind Regina, resting her hand on her hip. She can catch the barest trace of a smirk on Regina’s mouth and before Ruby can say anything, Regina has slotted their hips together, pressing her ass back against Ruby.

Ruby bites back the whimper that starts in the back of her throat. If Regina is flustered, she hides it well. Except…

Except that under the scent of chocolate cake and wax candles, under Regina’s perfume…Ruby can smell it. Smell her. Smell the arousal.

Ruby bites her lip to stop herself from sighing at the scent or something equally stupid, but her body temperature is spiking and the ache between her legs is becoming unbearable.

Everyone starts cutting and passing cake around and Regina just quirks one eyebrow in Ruby’s direction before slinking away from the table. Ruby chews on her lower lip as she counts to ten, just to make it less obvious.

She slips up to the second bedroom in the loft and waits.

By the time she counts to ten, she hears the steps creaking and Regina appears. Ruby doesn’t even wait. She pulls her in for a heated, messy kiss.

“Where are we, exactly?” Regina breathes into Ruby’s mouth.

“Who cares? It’s an empty room,” Ruby says, breaking away to trail open-mouth kisses down the column of Regina’s neck, heat pooling her stomach at the little sounds Regina’s trying to muffle. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night.”

“Yes, well, that was the plan, dear,” Regina says, but there’s no bite behind it, because her eyes are closed and Ruby is snaking one hand up her shirt.

“Mean,” Ruby pouts. “You know what time of the month it is.”

She has one hand in Regina’s bra, though, tweaking her nipple, so she’s also having a hard time really caring.

Regina doesn’t say anything to that, just kisses her and slips her tongue into her mouth again. She goes to undo the buttons on Regina’s shirt when all of a sudden –

Regina is gone. Well. She’s here, but she’s not on Ruby anymore, which is not what Ruby wants, at all. She waves a hand that fixes her shirt and smooths her hair and all of a sudden there’s a box in her hand and –

“Ruby? Regina? Are you two up here?”

Shit. It’s Emma.

Ruby wipes at her mouth.

“Just grabbing something, no need to get nosy now,” Regina says, but Emma is already halfway up the stairs. She levels a confused look at both of them.

“I asked Ruby to stash Henry’s last present up here,” Regina says. “Didn’t want him to ruin the surprise.”

Emma looks half-convinced, at least, and Ruby nods, hoping she doesn’t look as flushed as she feels. They go back downstairs, and the ache between Ruby’s legs is only all the worse.

III.

Regina is having the worst day. Truly. If she did not know better she’d wonder if she’d been cursed to be surrounded by idiots in this life and every other life or realm or timeline. She is the Mayor of a small, magic town in Maine that functions by its own rules and then truly heinous amounts of bureaucracy

She was called evil for throwing around a few fireballs but she is up to her eyeballs in permits and risk assessments for planting trees and _that?_ That is the definition of true evil.

She spilled coffee on herself this morning and Henry was almost late to school and she got no sleep last night despite her eyes glazing over as she read these utterly asinine reports. She got a run in her tights and the heat has been fluctuating in town hall all day, leaving her frigid one moment and boiling the next.

She runs this town like she with a fair and steady hand, at least now she does, and this is how the universe repays her.

The point, of course, of all of that is to say _yes_ , she decided to take her lunch break at Granny’s. And _yes_ , she did wait exactly two minutes before slipping into one of the back rooms lest she haul Ruby back there herself. And, yes, she is currently perched on some sort of counter top with Ruby standing between her legs and her tongue in Ruby’s mouth as the taller woman’s fingers deftly undo the buttons on her blouse.

The only sound in the room is their panting, and Regina thinks that her day might be starting to turn around.

Ruby’s hands get her shirt undone and skim up Regina’s skin.

“We – _fuck_ –” Regina breaks off as Ruby slips one hand into her bra, “we don’t have all day.”

Ruby pulls back, which is absolutely _not_ what Regina just said, drawing lazy circles on Regina’s skin. “Oh? Were you in a hurry?” Ruby husks out.

Heat shoots through Regina at the dark look in Ruby’s eyes, but they’ve been doing this long enough now. This is a game that Regina wins more often than not. She is the queen after all, and the queen is the most powerful piece. She tightens her legs around Ruby’s waist and roll her hips forward to find friction, reveling not only at the feeling it evokes in her but also at the way Ruby’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

“Fine,” Regina says, leaning forward to nip at Ruby’s jawline, “if you’re not going to be any help…”

She loosens her thighs and slides one hand downwards, past the waistband of her skirt and panties, just into the waiting wetness and–

Ruby grabs her wrist, a low, heady growl emanating from the back of her throat. It’s not threatening. It’s possessive. She pulls Regina’s hand out from her skirt and sucks off the slickness that was there.

“That’s my job,” Ruby says.

“Then _do_ it,” Regina tries to snap but it just comes out breathy. Ruby doesn’t seem to mind the tone at all. She presses up against Regina, one hand holding her steady and the other finding its way up her skirt, pushing her ruined underwear to the side. 

She thumbs at Regina’s clit once when this pounding starts at the door.

“Ruby!” Granny’s voice travels through the door. “What the hell are you doing in there, girl?”

Ruby jumps back and Regina lets her head fall against the wall behind her, groaning. “Later,” Ruby says with a wink that does nothing to fix the problem in Regina’s pants. She fixes her shirt and underwear and poofs out of there before Granny damn near tears the door off the hinges or something else equally drastic.

IV.

Regina’s awful day drags on, and by the time the sun has set, she knows she’ll be at the office for hours still to come and so she has to call Emma to ask her to take Henry for the night.

There’s a knock at her door at 8 and Regina has to physically bite her tongue to keep from cursing whoever it is out. She closes her eyes. Counts down from ten.

She gets to six when she hears, “delivery for Madame Mayor,” in a deliciously familiar voice.

Regina doesn’t even bother getting up from her desk. She lifts a hand and the door unlocks and Ruby slips in, closing it behind her once more. If Regina was paying more attention, she’d hear Ruby lock it once more, too. 

“Thought you could use some food,” Ruby says, holding up a plastic bag with two fingers.

“I could eat,” Regina says, her eyes raking over Ruby’s body, remembering where they were just a few hours earlier. Ruby hums and sets the food on the chair, perching herself on Regina’s desk.

“I wasn’t talking about me,” she whispers, with a wink, but she leans over to kiss Regina.

It’s just a small peck, but it turns into another, and another, and Regina fists her hand into Ruby’s hair so she can pull her close, angle Ruby’s head just right as she deepens the kiss, and then she’s slipping her tongue into Ruby’s mouth again.

They stay like that for a few moments, kissing the air from each other’s lungs, until Regina pulls back enough to see Ruby with her kiss-swollen lips. She looks wrecked in the best way and Regina can’t wait to push it further. She slides her hands up Ruby’s thighs, pulling her closer. She lowers her lips to Ruby’s neck, sucking on her pulse point until she pulls out a moan.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight,” Regina says against her throat and she feels Ruby shake in anticipation.

It’s the part of this that makes it so fun. Sometimes she’s the one who’s needy and wanton, sometimes it’s Ruby. They both get to scratch all of their itches.

“Babe, I haven’t thought straight since I saw you naked,” Ruby manages to huff out.

Regina laughs lowly, and reaches upwards. Ruby’s thighs spread for her easily. “You weren’t ever straight, dear.”

They both laugh at that, and it’s nice, she has to admit. It’s nice to be able to laugh even as the tension in the room rackets up. She pops open the button on Ruby’s jeans and–

“Madame Mayor?” a voice outside calls. Regina growls and when she looks up Ruby’s eyes are yellow. “You have a call on line two!”

“You should take that,” Ruby sighs and her eyes snap back to normal. Regina can feel the heat radiating from Ruby’s center but damn it, she’s right. Regina stops growling and drops her head to Ruby’s shoulder in defeat.

“Thanks for the food,” Regina says as she sits behind her desk again, ignoring how wet her underwear is.

“Sorry you didn’t get to eat,” Ruby says with an exaggerated wink.

Regina snorts.

V.

Ruby’s out with the girls, and it’s great. It’s great, super great. She’s just a little…preoccupied. See the thing is, Emma can point out any guy at the bar that she wants, but Ruby’s not going to make a move.

For like, a lot of reasons, but she also has been texting Regina all night and the texts are getting increasingly less appropriate and the thought of Regina waiting up in bed for her is just…a lot.

Besides, it’s not like she or Regina have slept with anyone else since this thing started, anyway. It’s _secret_ but it’s not _casual_ , if she’s being honest. There’s no one here that stands a chance against the queen herself.

“Seriously, not even that guy?” Mary Margaret asks, having now joined in. Ruby doesn’t even look up from her phone.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You didn’t even look!” Belle laughs.

Ruby’s phone _pings_.

_So can I count on company tonight?_

Ruby grins.

 _Sooo formal_ , she texts back. She includes an emoji for good measure, because she knows Regina loathes them.

_If you want me reduced to incoherent cursing, you know what to do. I believe it involved your tongue last time._

Ruby swallows.

“Ruby!”

She looks up. “What?”

The others are all staring at her, half-amused and half annoyed.

“You’ve been glued to that thing all night,” Mary Margaret says. “You’re not even paying attention!”

Emma studies her. “No wonder she won’t even play along – Ruby’s already texting someone, aren’t you?” she asks.

Saying no wouldn’t be believable. “Maybe,” she shrugs. “Maybe I’m just finally beating Henry at Words with Friends.”

“Oh, sure,” Emma says, and she obviously doesn’t believe a word of it.

Ruby’s phone pings again. She itches to pick it up but she doesn’t, right away.

“Oh, just read it,” Belle says with a wave of her hand. “You know you want to.”

Ruby’s ears are burning as they watch her flip it over, and she’s careful not to let any of them see the screen.

_Every 20 minutes, another piece of clothing comes off._

Ruby is going to die.

Another texts comes in before she can even respond.

_Stockings last._

Ruby can barely keep a straight face, but she does.

“Alright, if it’s not a gorgeous secret lover,” Mary Margaret says and Ruby has to bite her lip to stop form laughing, “then there’s no reason you can’t stay for another round of drinks!”

Ruby smiles, but she feels herself about to combust.

Twenty minutes later and Belle's not going to be able to drive home and Mary Margaret is feeling queasy, and Ruby has the sinking feeling she’s not making it to Regina’s tonight.

I.

Henry is at a sleepover. Regina’s phone is off and the door to the manor is locked. The deadbolt is firmly in place.

For all their pent-up tension, Regina and Ruby take their time. They sit in the den in front of the fire and sip red wine, trading slow, languid kisses. There’s no rush tonight. Just them. Regina likes the constant push-and-pull, the rush and the urgency, but she likes this, too. Besides, the build-up is delicious. Heat coils low in her belly with every slide of their tongues, every trace of Ruby’s finger.

Ruby breaks off their kiss, and Regina would complain if she didn’t trust her to deliver later. Ruby’s eyes are dark. She’s straddling Regina’s lap and she pulls back enough to look down at her, licking her lips and running a hand haphazardly through her hair. There’s something feral in her eyes, but something soft, too. Soft and feral and predatory and hungry, all at once. Regina squeezes her thighs together.

Ruby brings her slender fingers to the buttons of Regina’s blouse, kissing the skin that gets exposed as she undoes each one. 

She gets three done when her phone rings.

Regina is going to scream. Or hurl a fireball at someone.

“Ignore it,” she pants.

Ruby obliges, licking up the length of Regina’s throat. Regina shivers under her mouth.

The phone rings again.

Ruby groans against her pulse point, which feels absolutely lovely, but Regina is going to kill whoever is on the other line.

Ruby pulls away and holds up a finger. Regina gets an idea, then. She’s ending this. Now. She _will_ get laid tonight. She grabs Ruby’s phone first and types in the passcode, unlocking it and answering the call. She doesn’t even check to see if it’s Emma or Snow or whomever.

“Ruby–”

So, Snow, then.

“–is occupied, please call back,” Regina says, cocking an eyebrow at Ruby in challenge, but Ruby just grins.

“ _Regina?_ ”

“Yes, dear, now I’m going to hang up so I can fuck Ruby’s brains out but do please call back when we’re less busy. Tomorrow, maybe.”

Then she hangs up and drops the phone on the other end of the couch, fisting her hand in Ruby’s hair as she pulls her down for another kiss.

Ruby’s fingers get the rest of the buttons undone and Regina sits forward enough to help Ruby get the shirt off of her. Ruby breaks away just enough to say, “Fuck, that was hot.”

Regina grins and reaches for the button on Ruby’s pants.

She nudges Ruby off of her and when she stands up, Regina works her pants down her long legs, Ruby obediently stepping out of them as soon as they hit the floor. From there, things speed up significantly. Regina needs her naked, urgently, and Ruby seems to feel the same way. Regina doesn't actually realize when Ruby's taking her skirt off - Regina herself is much too occupied ridding Ruby of her shirt – but suddenly they're both basically naked in the den and this? This is much better. Regina leans back on the couch for a moment, just drinking Ruby in. 

" _Regina_ ," Ruby says. It part whine and part growl. Regina grins at her and hooks her hands around Ruby's thighs, pulling her closer. 

"So much for keeping your composure," Regina teases. 

Ruby slips her hands into Regina's hair as she presses kisses to Ruby's stomach. "You're one to talk," she gasps. "I can smell your arousal from here." 

Regina hums, she can't deny that. Ruby seems to have had enough of the slow pace because she's pulling Regina off of the couch so they can make their way upstairs. They don't make it that far. 

Regina fucks her against the wall of the foyer. 

They barely make it out of the den, because Ruby gets distracted by the line of Ruby's long legs, by the need to touch her, to feel her, to—

Regina she curls two fingers in Ruby, again and again, peppers her neck and chest with kisses, sucks Ruby’s nipple into her mouth. The motion makes Ruby curse, gasp out Regina's name and Regina applies more pressure to her clit, when she feels Ruby's thigh shake. 

"Fuck, _babe_ ," Ruby pants and Regina grins against her skin, even if she loathes the pet name most of the time. When she's hearing it like this? Well, she doesn't mind.

She works Ruby through every shock and wave of the orgasm when it hits, sucks the wetness of her fingers. She takes a moment as Ruby comes down to thread her fingers through her hair. Then they do make it upstairs, because Regina _does_ intend to make good on her word tonight. She _is_ going to fuck Ruby senseless, to be utterly ungraceful about it, and she doesn't care who the hell in Storybrooke knows.


End file.
